Him
by ximcarebear
Summary: So you’re never going to date a friend?" "I’d rather date a hobo than date a friend." Troyella


_She's talking, but her lips are all I'm thinking about  
I wanna dry her tears with my kiss  
When will she see that I'm everything  
Everything that she needs_

"I don't understand why he would just break up with me," Gabriella sobbed. I grabbed another tissue and handed it to her. She blew her nose in it and wiped her numerous times of mascara stains she cried today. That bastard.

"He doesn't deserve you," I said for the millionth time. "He doesn't know what he's letting go."

"Do you seriously believe that? He could totally find someone better than me. Prettier than me. Smarter than me."

"That's impossible. Nobody's prettier than you. Nobody's smarter than you. Nobody's better than you."

"That's bullshit, Troy. You know it."

"I think the opposite of what you just said."

_But she's blinded by the unseen  
She doesn't know what could be  
No more waiting  
The choices you've been making  
Doesn't match what you've been saying  
And it makes me wonder_

"He was such a good guy. He'd always make me laugh. He's the most random guy I know, which made me laugh. Remember when he beatboxed at the multi-cultural assembly last week?" Of course I remember. He dedicated it to you.

"Of course," I said in a low voice. Gabriella gave me a look.

"What's wrong? I'm crying about Jay and you're just acting like he's nothing to me."

_Why him  
Why would you want to waste your time  
With someone who will never treat you right  
Looking for the love of your life  
One of a kind  
Why him  
Got me feeling like I'm superman  
How you wanna feel for you like that  
Take my hand  
What you looking for  
I'm him_

"Do you ever believe that he's the one for you?" I blurted out. I regretted it, but I needed to know.

"Uh… sometimes. I thought we'd be together for a longer time than this, but everyone would tell me he was a big flirt. I believed it because I saw him flirt with other girls when we're together, but it never really bothered me before," Gabriella said.

"He doesn't deserve you. You deserve a better person." Gabriella started sobbing again. Great.

"You know what he said when he broke up with me? He said 'I don't think this is working out. We should be friends.' Friends? Does he really think that our long friendship-turning-into-a-relationship is going to ever go back into just being friends? This is why I'm never going out with a close friend. I just hate that after we break up, we want to be _just_ friends when it's so hard to just be friends with an ex." My heart just dropped like that. She doesn't mean that, does she?

"So you're never going to date a friend?"

"I'd rather date a hobo than date a friend. I just don't want to screw great friendships that I promise myself I'm going to keep. I mean, look where it ended me," Gabriella said.

_Don't you hate when  
You get those "Why him?" moments  
I get that feeling every time she speaks his name  
You're so close to having the one that you deserve  
If you only knew what you were worth  
_

Gabriella continued, "Jay and I have been close friends since sixth grade. We even had a sleepover at his neighbor's house because his next door neighbor is one of my family friends. I never really imagined me going out with him until I moved here to East High. He lived here all this time while I was at South High. My mom decided to move to East High because it was one of the top schools in the country. I was regretting the whole moving thing until I realized Jay was going to be there. I didn't like him then, but I knew I'd at least know someone there. Once I stepped onto East High and saw Jay, I immediately knew I liked him and it wasn't in a brotherly way. I started getting the chances to talk to him without him noticing that I was sneaking glances at him. Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Martha all knew that we were interested in each other but I never really believed them. I mean, he was a senior. One year older than me. I kept spending time with him until I asked my family friend to ask him if he liked me since I was getting suspicious. He did and Jay confessed that he did like me. I was really excited that night that I actually offered to do every chore in the house. My mom was getting suspicious too."

_Don't be blinded by the unseen  
(Don't be blinded by the unseen)  
Lemme show you what it could be  
(Lemme show you what it could be)  
No more waiting  
(No more waiting)  
The choices you've been making  
Doesn't match what you've been saying  
And it makes me wonder_

Gabriella continued, "You know that charity basketball game during lunch a few months ago? After the game, I wanted to go outside to walk and he followed. Even though I already knew he liked me, I kept bugging him about who he liked. Finally, he revealed that he liked me but his mom knew. Everyone knew that Jay's mom is the strictest parent in the world. He had to break up with his first girlfriend because his mom found out. He didn't care that his mom knew; he still wanted to go out with me. I told him to keep it on the down low. Ever since, we started acting like a couple. We never made it official until I brought it up. I asked him what we were and he said anything you want to be. I assumed that we made it official but I never really knew. We started holding hands, cuddling, stealing kisses in the hallways, and stuff like that. The girls thought it was really cute but you and the guys would just be disgusted by it. It didn't stop me. I realized that I might just love him. We said it to each other occasionally but never meant it like it's a huge phrase."

_Why him  
Why would you want to waste your time  
With someone who will never treat you right  
Looking for the love of your life  
One of a kind  
Why him  
Got me feeling like I'm superman  
How you wanna feel for you like that  
Take my hand  
What you looking for  
Why him_

Gabriella continued, "He would hug girls in front of me, which didn't bother me that much since I'm not the jealous type. To me, we were the perfect couple with no fighting or arguments until this week. Stress free week. We were acting normal on bounce house day. But Tuesday, that made it all bad. On DJ day, he was ignoring me when he found his friends dancing in front of the DJ. I shrugged it off, going to find Taylor and Sharpay. He was dancing so retardedly that it made me laugh but I didn't want to show it. On yoga class day, we were supposed to go off campus for lunch but we couldn't find anybody on campus that could give us a ride. We were finding rides until he found one of his girl friends. After asking her if we could get a ride, she totally ignored the question and started telling Jay this story about her pretending to be some person's boyfriend that I don't even know. Jay seemed interested but I didn't even know the girl so I left. The last thing I saw him gave me was a pout. A pout! I don't get it. We haven't even kissed in a month. I went to find Taylor or Sharpay but instead found one of Jay's close girl friends, Victoria. She was all telling me about Jay's past ex-girlfriend, Michelle, and it was the exact situation I was in. He was trying to piss her off so she would break up with him so he wouldn't look like the bad guy, but he still told everyone that he broke up with her. I wasn't sure if she broke up with him or he broke up with her, but it was the same situation I was in then. Friday, haha, yesterday. That's when he ended it. _He_ ended it. I seriously wished I was the one who broke up with him because he seriously pissed me off this whole week and then broke it off with me. I really don't get it."

_I've got to say what's on my mind  
Why do you let him waste your time  
You need someone to be just what you need  
I'll never go and break your heart  
I'm here, I finished what I started  
And what I started is falling in love with you  
_

I've heard this story many times. Gabriella always reminded me of it. But this time, I think there's a very weird ring to it. It seemed all different because this time, Gabriella added stress free week. Everyone agreed that it was anything but stress free. Chad was stressing about his math final that he's going to spend weeks on studying. Taylor was stressing about the extra credit chemistry project that takes a lot of time, but only worth fifty points. Sharpay is stressing about the annual Lava Springs talent show for the summer. Ryan is stressing about the routine he's going to perform in the end of the year performance. Kelsi was stressing about the new song she wrote for Gabriella and me for the Lava Springs talent show. Jason was stressing, as usual, about the everyday homework teachers are still assigning even though it's stress free week. Zeke is stressing out about the new recipe he's presenting to the board directors of Lava Springs so they could post it in the kitchen. Martha was stressing the same thing as Taylor except in her chemistry class, it's worth a lot of points. And me, I'm stressing about what Gabriella's stressing about: Jay Collins. He was one of my best friends in basketball too, until he broke Gabriella's heart.

"It seems like it's going to take you a long time to get over this," I said after her long story about her two-and-a-half-months relationship with Jay.

"I don't know. I just need a lot of support, especially from you."

"Why me?"

_Why him  
Why would you want to waste your time  
With someone who will never treat you right (no)  
Looking for the love of your life (oh)  
One of a kind  
Why him (when I'm right here)  
Got me feeling like I'm superman  
(When I'm right here for you)  
How you wanna feel for you like that (oh)  
Take my hand  
What you looking for  
I'm him_

Gabriella stayed silent for a second. I didn't understand why but I waited for her answer.

"Just never mind."

"No, tell me." Gabriella bit her lip, a sign that meant she was nervous to say the next thing that comes out of her mouth.

"I just… I want to… I just can't."

"What and why?"

"I've been with Jay for a long time. I don't want to rush into a relationship."

"Two months isn't really long. He didn't even care about your month-iversaries. He thought it was a waste of time." I remembered when Jay didn't care that he's been with Gabriella for one month or two months. He'd rather celebrate the one year or the two years they've been together, but they didn't even last for less than half a year.

"That just means that he didn't want to be in a committed relationship. And I was forcing him to." Gabriella fell flat on her face with her legs still criss-crossed on her bed. "iiiii awwwww maaaaaaa faaaaallllttttt." I knew that she meant to say 'it's all my fault' but that's how she sounded like since her face was on her bedspread.

_  
Why him  
Why would you want to waste your time  
With someone who will never treat you right (no)  
Looking for the love of your life (oh)  
One of a kind  
Why him (when I'm right here)  
Got me feeling like I'm superman  
(When I'm right here for you)  
How you wanna feel for you like that (oh)  
Take my hand  
What you looking for  
I'm him_

"Why don't you find someone who's more interested in you than the relationship?" Gabriella sat up straight.

"So far there's only one person that acts like that."

"Then give him a chance. Wait, does he like you?"

"I don't know. I never knew."

"Then give him a chance. Find out if he likes you. If he does, go for it. Unless you want to wait a little bit longer to get into a relationship."

"It depends on the guy. I don't want to get my heart broken again. And he's one of my really close friends, so I don't want to risk the friendship." This guy is getting really familiar. I hope it's not Chad. Taylor will be mad to find out that her best friend is crushing on my best friend.

_  
Why would you want to waste your time  
(Why you keep wasting)  
With someone who will never treat you right  
(He will never treat you right no)  
Looking for the love of your life  
One of a kind  
Why him  
Got me feeling like I'm superman (yeah)  
How you wanna feel for you like that (oh)  
Take my hand (oh)  
What you looking for  
I'm him  
_

My cell phone rang. I flipped it open to see a text message.

**Jay wants Gabi back.**

**-Chad**

"Gabi?" She looked up at me. I showed her the current text message on my phone. She smiled. She's going back to him.

"Forget him." Or not.

"What?"

"I said, forget him. He broke it off. I don't do re-dos." I smiled.

"Then what are you going to do?" She came closer to me. I didn't want to step back. When she was about five feet away from me, she pressed her lips onto mine.

_  
Why him  
Why him  
Why him  
Why him  
He can't do it like I do  
What you looking for  
I'm  
I'm not going nowhere  
Why him  
I'm staying right here  
Why him  
Why him baby  
What you looking for  
I'm him_

* * *

**A/N: I know I haven't wrote in here for a long time. My parents are really pissed that I failed one of my classes so they're limiting my computer time, so I can't really type anymore. But I'm still updating because I love writing these stories. I haven't written a songfic for a long time, so I thought I would write one on my dad's laptop. (I usually do my work on my desktop.) This is 'Him' by K. Richey. The reason I wrote this is because I'm still a little upset about my ex-boyfriend. You can see that all the stuff Gabriella is reminiscing about Jay is the exact same events as me and my ex-boyfriend. It's a little personal, but I don't mind sharing since he won't be reading this story. I love him like a friend now, but the memories are still haunting me. Everything that I wrote in there is true about my ex-boyfriend. He does act that way. The only made-up stuff is the basketball things; he didn't reveal that he liked me through a basketball game. It was actually a fun game of badminton that wasn't for charity but for PE class. Plus, he plays lacrosse, not basketball. And no, there's nothing between me and another guy. It just fits the song so Troy could be in it. And sorry it sounds kind of rushed.**

**So I hope you like it. I'll be updating Basketball Fighting too.**


End file.
